


Amazon Raiders In The Mood

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After writing a series of stories warning Commonwealth residents of a new group of female raiders who have been terrorizing the wasteland, Piper finds herself captured and completely at their mercy. Helpless and without hope of rescue, the brave reporter is subjected to a series of ordeals and humiliations. Will she make it out alive, or become their latest victim?





	Amazon Raiders In The Mood

A throbbing head, an aching jaw, and a cold tingle across every inch of her skin. Piper Wright had been in a lot of sticky situations, but her current predicament was sticky in more ways than one.

“Uggh...” groaned the ace reporter, her vision hazy as her eyes blinked open. What she saw when she woke was the interior of a factory, its walls and contents glazed over with rust, its operations long ended, just like everything else in the Commonwealth. It took her only a few seconds to recall the last thing she remembered, and when she did, a wave of discomfort swept over her. She'd been sitting in an abandoned house on the outskirts of the city, organizing her notes, when all of a sudden someone had come up to her and punched her in the side of the head, knocking her out in a single blow. “Oh, damn.”

Piper tried to get up, but she couldn't... her legs were completely immobilized. She could lift her head, and her chest to some extent, but the rest of her body was rendered forcibly motionless. In fact, when she managed to lift her chest from the cold metal table it had been laid down upon, she realized that her predicament was a lot more uncomfortable than she feared.

“What the fuck?!” Piper exclaimed suddenly, looking down to see her bare chest on full display. “Where the hell are my clothes?”

Piper looked around and began to struggle, but to absolutely no avail. Her wrists had been tightly duct taped behind her back, arms laid one on top of the other before being wrapped together from wrist to elbow. There was more tape around her arms and chest... a lot more, more than a dozen tight layers wrapped below her bare breasts, and a dozen more tight layers wrapped above, rendering her arms completely useless. She could flex her hands and move her fingers (and was already looking forward to giving the finger to whoever did this to her), but she wouldn't be getting up any time soon.

She could also feel that her legs were nearly stripped bare, but her captors had been kind enough to leave on a pair of silky black panties decorated with pink roses that she'd managed to pick up from a bombed out shop, still sealed in their original wrapping. They were the only thing protecting her modesty, and just barely at that, the thin silk stretched tight over her most intimate womanhood, which otherwise would be completely exposed due to the fact that her legs were spread, taped at the ankles to the front legs of the table she was currently laying face down on. Her ankles were taped in such a way that only her toes made contact with the ground, keeping her arches uncomfortably flexed, and her buttocks arched high in the air. She was totally vulnerable, not a position she was unfamiliar with but also not a position she ever enjoyed being in.

_God dammit, _ thought Piper, quickly surveying her situation.  _I've got to get the fuck out of here._

Paying little heed to her modesty at the moment, Piper began struggling vigorously, as fiercely as she could, to test her duct tape bonds. Her shoulders and chest jerked, causing her small, perky breasts to bounce rapidly up and down as she fought against the tape with all her might, while her legs attempted to squirm free of the tape, or, failing that, to at least scoot the table across the floor. With only her small toes as leverage, Piper was unable to move the heavy table even an inch, and despite the fact that she was already working up a sweat inside her bonds, the tape around her arms didn't budge either.

“Come on!” Piper screamed at the tape, jerking against it in frustration. “I've gotten out of being tied up before, I can do it again!”

But the reporter barely had time to struggle before the big metal doors to the room opened up. Piper's struggles ceased for a moment, and she craned her head to see who was coming in. The moment Piper glimpsed her captors, she already had an idea about why she was in this predicament, and how much trouble she was in for.

Into the room stepped six women, all decked out in various articles of leather clothing. Most of them had chains dangling from their bodies, and all but one had a firearm strapped to their backs, with a few packing multiple weapons holstered to a leg or their side. All six women were taller and more muscular than Piper, some of them significantly so, and most of them sported wild hairstyles and colors, with two of them wearing mohawks, two more with nearly completely shaved heads, another with long, messy hair that went halfway down her body, and the final girl sporting long blonde pigtails decorated with human bones. Piper's captors were a group of raiders known throughout the Commonwealth as the Amazons, and while they weren't quite as bloodthirsty as some of the other groups roaming the wastes (though being among the less bloodthirsty Raider groups was a lot like being among the dumber students at MIT), they were still known for robbing, assaulting, and murdering any innocent wastelanders unfortunate enough to cross their paths. Today, their attention was focused on Piper, and Piper knew exactly why.

“So...” said Piper, hiding her fear and acting as calm as she could in the presence of the six brutal women. “I take it you didn't like the stories I wrote about you?”

The leader, a woman with a big spiked red mohawk known to both friend and foe alike as Red, leaned over Piper with her hands on her hips, smirking viciously.

“What do you think, bitch?” Red spat, her voice a mix of fury and victorious arrogance. “Hey girls, looks like our friend the big shot reporter here still has some fire left in her...”

“Oh, we'll put that out quick,” said the blonde with the pigtails, who also went by Bones. “Maybe by lighting her on fire? Wouldn't that be fucking ironic?”

The Amazons laughed, while Piper continued to show defiance in the face of almost certain torture and death. She'd stopped struggling, knowing that even if there wasn't a single piece of duct tape on her body, she was nearly naked and facing six much bigger and heavily armed raiders. She'd need to keep as much energy as she could if she was to escape this situation, and struggling was best saved for when they left the room again, whenever that happened to be.

“I say we cut off her hands so she can't write any more stories about us,” said the other mohawked Amazon, a woman with green hair named Lazur. “Then we nail her to the wall of Diamond City as a warning to all the other little snoops living there.”

“Well hey, she'd still be able to write by holding the pen with her teeth,” said one of the women with shaved heads. She wore spiked knuckles on her fists, and her name was Angel, a name she'd earned by being the sweetest of the six Amazons, but only to her fellow raiders... in combat she was utterly vicious, and enjoyed caving her victims' heads in with a single blow.

“Then we knock all her teeth out and make her swallow them!” shouted Lazur, clenching her fist and slamming it down onto the table right next to Piper's head, making the taped up reporter flinch. “How about it, you want your teeth knocked out in one blow, or do you want them pulled out one at a time, huh?”

“I don't know, how'd you lose so many of yours?” Piper asked. _I know I'm playing with fire by taunting them, but they're already pissed off at me. And who knows, maybe I'll get them so upset that they'll start punching each other? They're certainly dumb enough to do something like that._

Sure enough, the taunt provoked Lazur into a furious, spitting rage, but the leader Red stayed her hand before she could carry out her threat.

“Hold it, remember what we talked about doing to her,” said Red, looking down at Piper. “She's a pretty one, it'd be a pity to smash her face right away.”

“Yeah, bet you guys are so used to looking at each other that you're not used to seeing someone halfway attractive for a change, huh?” said Piper with a smirk, looking around at the six Amazons. Her gaze stopped at the other one with the shaved head, who seemed to be distracted by a dying Radroach flailing in the corner of the room. “Uh oh, looks like this one's hungry.”

“Who forgot to feed Roachy?” said the other shaved Amazon. She was slightly shorter than her fellow raiders, and her name was Mosh. “I told you guys we should have fed him before leaving to grab the reporter!”

Mosh turned to face Piper, pointing angrily at her.

“This is YOUR fault! If you hadn't written those stories about us, we wouldn't have had to teach you a lesson and Roachy would still be alive!”

“Oh, what a shame. Maybe if you guys had the balls to prey on people actually capable of fighting back instead of ambushing innocent wastelanders, I wouldn't have written those 'mean' stories about you. Nah, I still would've had to write something, even if you didn't attack people, your body odor is a clear threat to the peace and stability of the entire Commonwealth.”

“I'm sick of listening to this bitch, can't we put a bullet in her fucking head now?” whined the Amazon with the long, messy hair.

“Not yet, Pixie,” Red scolded her companion, gesturing to Bones to grab some more items from a nearby table. “We're gonna teach her some manners first.”

Piper continued to lay there, her chest rising and falling slightly against the table with her rapid breathing. As calm as she was trying to be, her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, and she could feel sweat rolling down her forehead and her legs, all the way down to the soles of her forcibly flexed feet. However, despite her situation, she maintained her composure, and continued with the snark, mixed in with a hint of indignant fury.

“The only people that need to be taught some manners are you Raider freaks,” said Piper, glaring hard up at Red. “You have no right to attack people, and that's why I'm _always _going to write the truth, no matter how much of a target it puts on my back.”

“No right? It's the wasteland, you stupid whore! Our strength gives us the right to do whatever we want to whoever we want, and right now, we're going to do it to you. You're just lucky you're so beautiful, or we'd be cutting you into pieces right now.”

Red reached down and grabbed Piper by the chin, hard enough to compress her lips slightly but not quite so hard as to be painful. Piper tried her best to wrench her head away, managing to turn it a bit, but Red's grip was too strong to allow her much movement otherwise. Piper could tell that Red was attracted to her... in fact, by the way most of these Amazons were looking at her, probably most or all of them were, even if they hated her guts. Piper wasn't uncomfortable being around women... she'd certainly been with her share of them, including the survivor of an ancient Vault who'd just awoken from a 200 year sleep to find her husband dead in the cryogenic chamber across from her. She'd also experienced some measure of attraction to a certain Irish woman with an affinity for fighting, but had found her a bit too abrasive to commit to anything serious, despite their mutual flirtation. Still, she was extremely uncomfortable around violent raiders of either sex, particularly violent raiders who were currently holding her against her will.

“The pen is mightier than the sword,” Piper spat, still trying to turn her head away but keeping her eyes locked on Red's. “And if I had either one of them and my hands were free, I'd jab it right into your neck.”

Red couldn't help but laugh at the reporter's defiance, even showing a brief moment of admiration.

“Shit, if you weren't such a do-gooder bitch, I might actually like you,” Red replied, tightening her grip on Piper's jaw. “But you just had to go and write those articles about our ambush spots. Do you know how much loot you've cost us these past few weeks? Not to mention all the fun we've been missing out on now that people know how to avoid us. And on top of that, all the insults...”

“The Amazons are the filthiest, most degenerate group of raiders in the Commonwealth,” read Angel from one of Piper's recent articles. “Fortunately, it's easy to detect where they've set up an ambush by their distinctive smell.”

“The Amazons should spend less time working out and more time working on their people skills,” read Lazur from another article. “How could you say things like that? We're great with people!”

“All we ever wanted was to carve out our own little slice of paradise in the Commonwealth,” said Red, releasing her grip on Piper's jaw and standing back upright in a stance meant to intimidate her bound, snarking captive. Even in the dim light of the room, Red struck an imposing figure, her six foot, six inch tall body thick with muscle, every limb perfectly sculpted and her chest bulging, with Piper unable to tell where her muscle ended and her breasts began. “And all you had to do was keep your mouth shut. You knew where our ambush points were. You didn't have to tell everyone else about them.

“Fuck you!” shouted Piper defiantly, knowing that if she was going to die today, it would happen whether she was a compliant captive or whether she went down fighting. “You're all scum, and you can't keep me quiet-”

Piper was suddenly and rudely cut off by Bones reaching forward and shoving a filthy balled-up piece of cloth into her mouth. From the way it felt on her tongue and the retched, foul taste it bore, she could tell that it was a pair of panties, most likely a pair recently worn by one of the six Amazons. She immediately tried to push it out with her tongue, but Bones' fingers were stronger, shoving the panties deep into Piper's mouth and filling it almost completely. Piper screamed in horror and rage, and began to gag on the vile garments, her eyes going wide with terror.

_God, that's the most disgusting thing I've ever fucking tasted! Oh no, I'm going to be fucking sick! They're soaked... god, I don't even want to imagine with what! Fuck! Fuck! If I throw up now, I'll choke...! Oh god, I can feel it coming up...!!! _

Piper screamed and retched again, begging for the panties to be yanked out of her mouth. The taste was overwhelming and she felt the bile in her stomach churning up into her throat. Bones withdrew her hand from Piper's mouth, but before Piper could push out the panties, Red's hand was forcing Piper's jaw closed, her lips clenched tightly shut. Piper screamed again, retching and gagging against Red's grip as Bones tore a long strip of duct tape away from a roll. She placed the tape on one of Piper's cheeks and stretched it all the way to the other, before beginning to turn the tape around Piper's head, not even worrying about getting it caught in her hair. Piper screamed again, both from the disgusting taste of her gag and from the sensation of having hundreds of her hairs yanked nearly out of their roots as the duct tape was turned around them over and over again. Bones wrapped the duct tape around Piper's mouth nearly a dozen times before using her teeth to tear the end of the strip from the roll, sealing the panties inescapably inside their new prison and preventing Piper from extricating them or uttering even a single intelligible word.

“Looks like we _can _keep you quiet after all,” said Red, her hand patting Piper's taped cheek. Piper glared at her and grunted, but had stopped gagging, having become at least accustomed enough to the taste of the filthy panties inside her mouth that she didn't feel a violent urge to vomit, only a mild one. “Now that you're properly shut up, I think the fun can begin...”

Helplessly bound and silenced, Piper took a brief moment to assess her situation. Her body was now soaked with sweat, and though her skin felt cold, her insides felt like they were on fire thanks to the beat of her heart pumping blood rapidly through her body. The six Amazons were all looking down at her now, with varying expressions on their faces, ranging from anger to lust, with some bearing a mixture of the two. Piper had no illusions about what was going to happen to her. Rescue was out of the question: she'd been tackling the Amazons on her own. Blue was out roaming the wastes near the Glowing Sea, spending time chasing down bounties with Nick Valentine and tending to settlements with Preston. Cait was in the midst of a one-woman gang war with another set of raiders over the establishment of bars near Diamond City. Her only hope would be to endure: endure whatever these six had planned for her, survive, and figure out a way to escape once they'd left, assuming they didn't leave one of them to guard her.

_This is going to hurt, _ thought Piper, as Red stepped forward to deliver the first blow.  _If I'm lucky, they'll only beat me up. If not, then..._

A chill went through Piper as the other possibilities came to mind, particularly the idea of being raped by her captors. Rape was a frequent occurrence in the Commonwealth, though not so common in recent years due to the concept that it was becoming increasingly taboo among even some of the more vicious gangs. Some avoided it out of a sense of honor, preferring simply to beat their victims to death and preserve their carnal urges for a fellow consenting raider. Others avoided it out of practicality, knowing that gangs who became known for rape became frequent targets for extermination by other gangs or by Commonwealth law enforcement. In all the years Piper had been doing her dangerous work, she'd been able to avoid being violated by those who managed to capture her, though she'd had a couple close calls.

_If it happens, it happens... _ thought Piper, though the thought of it happening terrified her and nearly made her choke out a sob. She managed to avoid it by biting down on the panties inside her mouth, which reminded her how foul they tasted and made her swallow harshly. She scanned the room quickly for any objects the Amazons could use to do the deed, but before she could spot anything, she felt a harsh sting emanate from her buttocks, and looked back to see Red standing behind her, holding up a large hand and preparing to bring it back down. “MMMMMMMM!!!”

“I gotta say, for being such a skinny bitch, you certainly have a nice ass,” Red commented, before bringing her hand down and slapping Piper's buttocks a second time. Piper let out a loud grunt, the sting even worse than the first time, and the other Amazons taunted and cheered as Red prepared to make it a third. “And we all know what happens to naughty snooping bitches in the Commonwealth, right, girls?”

The third spanking was even harder and more painful than the second, and Piper let out another stifled grunt. The Amazons let out another cheer, and Angel walked around to the side of Piper, running a hand down her back and looking on as Red continued to punish Piper's rear.

“You're never too old for a spanking, you little do-gooder,” said Angel, running a hand through Piper's long, black hair. Red's hand continued to come down, inflicting several more open-hand strikes on Piper's butt, forcing a loud grunt from her every single time. “You should be grateful we're not doing worse, but don't worry, we're not even close to being finished yet!”

Piper's mind was flooded with conflicting emotions as Red's hand continued to come down. A spanking was a lot better than a beating, but it was still incredibly painful, especially as it continued several dozen more times. Piper was also feeling absolutely humiliated, and the taunts issued forth by her captors didn't help matters at all.

“Think you're still so tough?” shouted Mosh, lifting Piper's head up by her chin. “Oh, by the way, those are my panties you're tastin'. Was wearin' em for a week running around in the wastes, and before I took 'em off, I thought really long and hard about all the fun things I was gonna do to ya...”

_YOU'RE DISGUSTING! _ Piper screamed through her gag, though it came out as unintelligible mewling, much to Mosh's delight. 

“Mmm, hearing you try to talk through my wadded up panties turns me the fuck on...” said Mosh, before bending down and planting a fierce kiss on Piper's taped up lips. Piper screamed, trying to yank her head away, as Red continued to inflict punishment in the form of spankings on her panty-clad buttocks. Every time Red spanked Piper, Piper would scream, and every time Piper screamed, Mosh would moan, until finally, Mosh's lips parted from Piper's face. “Almost makes me forget about Roachy...”

Mosh then backhanded Piper across the face, hard enough to make a sound that echoed across the room. Piper's head jerked back, and she let out her loudest scream yet, the tape on her cheeks doing little to cushion the blow.

“Hey, what'd I say about getting violent just yet?” shouted Red, glaring fiercely at her shorter companion.

“If you get to slap her ass, I get to slap her face, right?” Mosh protested, angrily glaring down at Piper. Piper, her face still stinging, looked up at Mosh furiously, doing her best to show absolutely no sign of fear.

“Eh, Red has a point, her face is prettier than her ass,” said Bones, walking around behind Piper in order to inflict some punishment of her own. “But not by much.”

Bones smirked and began spanking Piper herself. Her hand was smaller than Red's, but it came in somewhat faster and harsher, and Piper's skin was already sore from Red's punishment, so the pain was worse than ever. She bit down into the panties again, not caring as another wave of foulness seeped forth into her mouth, and managed to reduce her pained grunts to near whisper-level, though the sounds she made as Bones spanked her continued to satisfy the Amazons' lust for punishment.

_God, my ass is on fire! _ Piper thought, her eyes starting to water as the pain from the spankings was starting to become unbearable, especially as Bones switched out and was replaced by Angel. Angel took off her spiked knuckles before spanking Piper, but the whacks were still hard and powerful, and with Piper's flesh reddened and bruised already, even the slightest touch was enough to send a wave of pain through her body.  _At least this is better than them putting something INSIDE my ass... though I imagine that's probably coming later..._

“I've never been much of an ass girl,” said Pixie. She'd been pacing around Piper for the past few minutes, inspecting the reporter's nude body as it writhed in pain on the table. She watched as the sweat trickled down Piper's brown skin, listened to Piper's muffled grunts with every bit of pain inflicted upon her. She was full of lust and ready to lay her hands somewhere on Piper's body, but bided her time until she could see her captive's attention focused solely on the spankings. “Maybe I'll just grab a quick...”

Pixie leaned forward and reached under Piper, groping one of her bare breasts. The tightness of the tape on either side of them had made them stand out slightly more, and the round, supple flesh felt extremely soft in the Amazon's hand. The new sensation immediately made itself known to Piper, who let out a scream as her sensitive chest was harshly squeezed. She immediately turned her head toward Pixie and began swearing at her, and even with the multiple gags suppressing her speech, several of Piper's swears were clearly discernible.

“Oh, shut the fuck up,” said Pixie, reaching up with her other hand and patting Piper's gagged mouth while continuing to grope her. “Or I'll take that tape off and shove my panties in there too... the ones I'm wearing right now.”

Pixie squeezed Piper's breast again, even harder this time. Piper let out a scream, her nostrils flaring rapidly as her chest was abused by the large, long-haired woman. Lazur laughed, and walked around to the other side of Piper, reaching underneath her chest to squeeze the other one.

“Heh, I'd tell you not to fight it, but you fighting it is getting me really fucking horny right now, so go right ahead and squirm,” said Lazur, her rough hand much harsher on Piper's breast than Pixie's relatively soft one. As the two Amazons squeezed Piper's breasts, Red, Angel, and Bones took turns spanking her, and soon, all six Amazons had their hands all over their helpless captive, as Piper closed her eyes and tried to focus on anything but the pain and humiliation invading her mind.

_I can't take much more of this... _ thought Piper. Even though she wasn't currently being penetrated, she was still being violated in nearly every other way imaginable. She was terrified, she was furious, she was increasingly consumed with despair. Her breasts and buttocks were becoming bruised and tender from all the abuse, and she could feel the Amazons' hands roaming her body. They were caressing her back, they were rubbing her stomach, their tongues were licking the sweat from her skin. She screamed at them to stop, but it just intensified their assault and their lust, and even if they weren't striking her or shooting her, the torture she was enduring was undeniable.  _I have to be strong... I can't break. They want me to break, but I won't...!_

Soon, Piper could feel one of her captors' tongues somewhere else on her body... running up and down the flexed soles of one of her feet. Her toes curled as much as they could, but she was helpless to prevent this latest violation, and to make matters worse, she was ticklish enough to choke out a laugh, prompting a further wave of taunts from her captors.

“Oh, it's funny what we're doing to you?” asked Red, who at the moment had her crotch pressed firmly up against Piper's butt, dry-humping her panty clad butt as below her, Mosh's tongue ran up and down Piper's foot increasingly quickly. “Mosh, I think the bitch is ticklish...”

“I _know _the bitch is ticklish,” said Mosh, planting several kisses up and down the bottom of Piper's left foot. “and I've got one hell of a foot fetish, so making her laugh is going to be the most pleasurable thing I've done all day...”

Mosh began licking Piper's foot up and down at a constant rhythm, forcing several loud laughs out of Piper, even as one of her nipples was being tugged at by Pixie. Piper's sensations were flooded with pain and laughter, she'd be screaming one moment and cackling the next. Unable to make any further sounds of protest into her gag, she'd been reduced to shrieks and laughter, taking a few precious moments when she could to suck foul-smelling air through her nose.

“Mmm... I think her nipple's starting to get stiff, at least this one is,” said Pixie, flicking it a few times with her finger. “How's the other one?”

As Piper tried to catch her breath, she could feel her chest being lifted up by Red, enough for Red to lean in and wrap her lips around her other nipple. Piper's eyes went wide with shock and terror, feeling Red's tongue lapping at the most sensitive part of her breast, teasing the aereola before fully embracing the nipple, forcing a shriek of humiliation from Piper's stuffed and sealed mouth.

“Mmm...mmm...mmm...”

For someone so big and rough, Red's treatment of Piper's nipple was surprisingly tender, and the Amazon leader clearly knew what she was doing. Piper wasn't close to moaning, but she felt an unmistakable, involuntary tingle of pleasure from Red's tongue as it lapped its way around her rapidly stiffening flesh. She closed her eyes, trying to think about anything other than where she was at that moment, all the while wondering why these brutal Amazons were torturing her with humiliation rather than pain.

_Do they think by doing this I might actually fall for one of them? Join them? Break from the shame? Never... _

No matter what these six raiders did to her, Piper despised them. She cursed them for doing what they did to the innocent people of the Commonwealth and she cursed them for what they were doing to her now. Whether they injured her or pleasured her, they were scum, and she hated them for it. She would never break for them, and when this was over, if she had even an inkling of a chance, she would get free. She didn't know how, but she knew she'd do it or she'd die trying.

“Mmm... it really is too bad that you chose to go against us,” moaned Red, briefly parting her lips from Piper's nipple enough to speak to her. “You'd make a hell of an Amazon. We'd have to get you bulked up, of course.. a few shots of Buffout a day for a few months would probably do the trick. It'd get those tiny tits of yours nice and plump, and that ass would get a lot bigger and firmer, just like ours. And you'd look really sexy all jacked up with muscle. You're pretty hot, but a scrawny bitch like you just wouldn't cut it for us.”

Piper didn't want to dignify Red's twisted remarks with a single response, but she couldn't resist muffling a furious 'fuck you' directed right at the Amazon leader. It came out as 'fmmhhh ymmm', but Red got the message loud and clear, and laughed loudly before clamping her teeth down on Piper's nipple and tugging hard enough to make her shriek but not quite hard enough to draw blood.

“Let's get these off,” said Bones, pointing to Piper's panties. “Time to see what she's been hiding from us, huh?”

Red had resisted stripping Piper completely up until this point, but it was clear that her fellow Amazons were getting increasingly restless, and wanted to do more than simply groping and licking. Red gave a nod of agreement, and Bones slowly tugged the panties down past Piper's butt and all the way down to her spread ankles, stretching them as far as they would go but not tearing the flexible fabric. As Bones got her first glimpse of Piper's bare ass, she winced a bit, and then laughed, observing the bruising caused by hundreds of spanks inflicted by all six of the Amazons on Piper's helpless flesh. Piper, who'd been watching Bones' face, winced herself, only imagining how bad her butt must look after taking all that punishment.

_God, I won't be able to take a proper dump for a fucking week now... but I guess that's the least of my worries at this point..._

“Holy shit, no fucking way,” said Pixie, looking at Piper's bare crotch before reaching her hand up to feel it. “Not one hair!”

“Are you serious? She's fucking SHAVED?” shouted Lazur, walking around to take a look for herself. “Holy fucking shit!”

Piper's totally smooth crotch was an extreme rarity in the Commonwealth, or anywhere in the wasteland for that matter. At first she'd done it out of curiosity to write an article on wasteland hygiene, but after realizing she enjoyed the feeling of being hairless down there, made a habit of using a razor frequently. Though she'd been subjected to a good deal of taunting from Cait, who proudly went 'full bush' and warned her that her partners would confuse her with her sister Nat if she kept at it, she maintained her smoothness at all times, and brought a personal shaving kit along with her for long trips out into the wastes.

“We've captured a baby!” laughed Angel. “Now I almost feel bad about doing this!”

Angel brought her hand down hard on Piper's bruised, bare ass. Not having been spanked for a while, and having once again grown somewhat sensitive to it, Piper shrieked loudly, even louder than she had when Red had bitten her nipple. The other Amazons laughed, and Angel spanked Piper several more times, enough to finally force a single tear down Piper's left cheek. She quickly shook her head to blink the tear away, and mercifully, her captors were all too focused on her crotch and butt to notice that she had cried.

“All right, girls,” said Red, looking down at Piper's bare ass and helpless slit. “I think she's ready... but we're still gonna take it slow. We don't want to wear her out completely, not just yet.”

Piper could feel Red's hand making its way across her buttocks. There was a single spank that forced another loud, pained cry from the helpless woman's gagged mouth. Then, Piper felt Red's palm come to rest on top of her slit. Piper looked back at her, furiously shaking her head.

_Don't you dare... don't you fucking dare! _ Piper mentally screamed at her, her expression showing her rage, while her trembling betrayed her fear.

“Oh... she's shaking...” taunted Bones, reaching under Piper to give her breasts another squeeze. “Calm the fuck down, you should see what she does to us in the basement!”

“And what we do to her in return,” said Mosh with a smirk, before pulling Angel in for a passionate kiss. “What we all do to each other.”

The Amazons all moaned, caressing each other and themselves as they watched Red continue to stroke and grope Piper's bare crotch.

_You twisted bitches all have each other for your sick desires, so why the fuck are you doing this to me?! _

Piper began twisting in her bonds, no longer caring about saving her energy for when the Amazons left the room. She wanted to show just how much she hated this, and struggled as much as she could, bucking and thrashing in her bonds, her shoulders and hips jerking wildly, her body shaking the table slightly as she fought.

_I won't let you do this to me! _ Piper screamed with her eyes, defiantly glaring at Red, looking at all of the Amazons as they taunted and touched her.  _I won't let you do this to ANYONE ELSE! You can't! You won't! _

“Now she's getting excited...” said Red, who took one of her fingers and slowly traced it down Piper's slit. Piper bucked again, moving the table a fraction of an inch. “Now she's getting into it...”

Red's finger traced its way down again, this time sliding in half an inch past Piper's outer walls. Piper let out a furious scream. The Amazons, no longer satisfied with just watching, began to grope and caress and taunt Piper again, while Red's finger pushed deeper and deeper into Piper, forcing more shouts and cries from the captive reporter. Piper continued to thrash, but her movements were futile. Her legs were fixed into place by the tape around her ankles. She'd been able to move the table once, but not a second time, and her crotch was totally vulnerable. Piper couldn't prevent Red's fingers from sliding into her, first one at a time, and then two. In and out they moved, in a rhythmic pattern learned from years of practice on other women, both consenting and otherwise. Piper screamed, fought, clenched her fists, swore, tried anything to get Red to stop, but Red didn't stop, and Piper couldn't stop her. Piper just laid there, defiant but violated, helpless to prevent Red from stimulating her most intimate and sensitive area.

_This will not break me, _ thought Piper, clenching her fists and fighting back both the urge to cry and the urge to moan. Red knew what she was doing, but Piper was determined not to give her the satisfaction of either the pain or the pleasure she was causing her.  _Even if you made me cum my brains out, I hate your fucking guts and if I had a gun I'd blow your fucking head off!_

Piper didn't cry, and Piper didn't moan, but Red could still feel the effect her fingers had on her captive. After several minutes of rhythmic thrusts, she pulled her two fingers out, and a sticky trail came out behind them, oozing a clear liquid onto the floor. She smirked, thrust her leather-clad crotch hard into Piper's bare one, bent over her, and whispered into her ear.

“I know you hate me,” taunted Red. “But I know you loved that.”

Piper turned her head and gave Red the biggest 'fuck you' glare she possibly could. Red just smirked and stood, moving away from Piper. A few seconds later, Piper could feel two more fingers immediately thrust themselves into her pussy. They belonged to Pixie, but Piper didn't care who they belonged to, grunting once but keeping her eyes focused on Red as she walked over to the other side of the room.

“Remember,” Red told the others as they circled around Piper, all of them wanting to take their turn with their captive's most intimate area, “you can be rough, but not too rough. Not yet. We want to keep her pretty as long as possible.”

“Yeah yeah, out of the way!” shouted Mosh, shoving Pixie aside and dipping her finger into Piper's crotch briefly before lifting it up to her mouth and licking it clean. “Mmmm, that tastes even better than your sweaty feet!”

The smaller Mosh was soon shoved away by Lazur, who dry-humped Piper a few times before stroking and fingering her a lot more roughly than Red had done. Eventually, all of the Amazons had had their turn with Piper's crotch, but had mercifully only used their fingers rather than any of the much larger, thicker objects in the room to have their fun. Piper had become too exhausted to struggle, and too frustrated to swear, and simply bowed her head as the groping and fingering continued, becoming almost resigned to her fate even as her mind raged against it. She would never submit to these fiends, no matter what they did to her, but in her mind, she was starting to realize that this time wasn't like all the others. This time, she wouldn't be able to talk her way out of trouble: the panties in her mouth and the tape sealing it had seen to that. This time, she wouldn't be able to run: the tape binding up her ankles made that an impossibility. This time, she wouldn't be able to fight: even without the tape on her arms, she had no chance of fighting even one of these psychopaths, though she did allow herself to entertain a slight possibility of taking down the short one with the foot fetish.

_Face it, Piper, you're doomed. _

Piper immediately thought of Nat, waiting for her back in Diamond City. Blue had already promised to take care of Piper's kid sister should anything ever happen to her, but she knew that Nat would grieve her, especially if she met her end at the hand of a vicious gang of raiders. The thought of Nat learning what happened and mourning her was almost enough to make Piper sob... but she didn't dare do it in front of her captors, no matter how much she wanted to. She barely felt their groping and spanking anymore, she barely heard their vicious taunts and slurs. She just wanted it to be over with, and only the thought of Nat kept her urge to fight going.

_I just hope they give me a chance... just one chance to escape. Please, just give me one chance._

“Shit,” grumbled Red. “I just remembered, two of you bitches have to go outside and keep watch.”

“Huh?” stammered Pixie, lifting her head up from Piper's left foot while Mosh was once again getting ready to have her way with Piper's right. “Keep watch for what?”

“There's a caravan coming through here, remember? We were gonna fuckin' rob it, they're supposed to be carrying some Brotherhood tech.”

“Oh yeah,” said Lazur, her hand stopped just an inch above Piper's butt. “Some idiot was dumb enough to sell them a Power Helmet from what I heard.”

“Exactly,” said Red, “and we need to know when it's coming. Pixie, Mosh, stop sucking toes and get your fat asses out there. We'll keep the reporter bitch warm until the caravan comes, then we'll all have a big party putting the finishing touches on our friend.”

The two Amazons sighed, but rather than protest (which would likely earn them a trip to Red's “dungeon” later that night), they trudged outside to wait for the caravan while the other four girls continued to have their fun.

_God... if these psychos get their hands on that Brotherhood tech, who knows what they'll be capable of doing?_

The thought that she was doing the right thing by trying to take the Amazons down brought some comfort to Piper, even in the midst of her humiliating ordeal. It was cold comfort, knowing she'd probably die for her efforts, but comfort nonetheless. She only wished that she'd resorted to the sword rather than the pen: she'd thought about proposing the idea of a direct attack to Blue, but had wanted to keep her best friend out of danger. The thought of Blue brought another small comfort to Piper.

_At least she's not the one going through all of this right now._

Piper could feel Red's hand once again resting on her crotch. Her head lifted slightly, but she didn't bother to glare.

“Let's see how wet I can make you this time,” said the tall Amazon, her palm softly stroking Piper's sex. “I'm not going to stop until you give me a nice, long moan.”

As Red started to get back into the mood, the sound of gunshots echoed throughout the warehouse. Everyone's attention focused toward the exit door. Red and Piper both lifted their heads, while Lazur, Angel, and Bones all stood alert.

_Was that the caravan? _ Piper thought, wondering if she should try screaming out for help or if it would be futile because Pixie and Mosh had already killed the traders and stolen their Brotherhood tech. 

“Damn, the fun's already started!” shouted Angel, putting her spiked gloves back on and running toward the door. “All right, you cunts, time to fucking die!!!”

Angel prepared to charge out the door, but was rudely interrupted by it being suddenly slammed back into her, crushing her face and flinging her lifeless body into the wall next to the door. The next things that came through the door were the bodies of Pixie and Mosh, both of them littered with bullet holes.

“What the FUCK?” Red shouted, horrified at the sudden deaths of half of her crew. The next thing to come through the door was a furious Irish redhead, packing two pistols and a slight hangover.

“You bitch!” screamed Lazur, drawing her laser pistol from its holster while Bones grabbed the automatic rifle that had been slung over her back.

“Eat lead, ya fuckin' raider scum!” Cait shouted, pumping copious amounts of lead into the raiders before either of them could pull the trigger on their weapons. The two fell dead to the ground, while Piper, now slick with both sweat and blood from her former captors, looked on in shock, fear, and a twisted sense of hope.

_I don't believe what I'm seeing... _ thought the captive reporter, before screaming out a warning to Cait that Red was still armed and packing. “MMMMM MMMMMPHH!!!”

“Fuck, I'm all outta bullets,” groaned Cait, pulling the trigger and hearing only a few useless clicks.

“I'm not,” Red furiously replied, picking up a minigun from a nearby table and pointing it at Cait. “I'M GONNA TURN YOU INTO SLUSH AND THEN I'M GONNA FUCK YOUR REPORTER GIRLFRIEND UNTIL HER FUCKING BRAINS FLY OUT HER NOSE!”

“Oh, shit!” Cait shouted, diving behind a metal workbench as bullets rapidly penetrated it, one of them flying out the other side just half an inch from her head. “God dammit, that was a bad idea!”

As Piper watched in horror, Red prepared to fire another volley of bullets, while Red's threat echoed through her mind.

_Oh God, if Cait gets killed I'm next... and she won't show mercy after all her friends just got shot to pieces!_

Cait, taking only a second to catch her breath, knew it was now or never. She leapt up onto the workbench, and as Red lifted the minigun to aim at her, took another flying leap, fist outstretched toward Red's face. Red started to pull the trigger, but was a split-second too late. Cait's fist slammed into her temple with every ounce of strength the furious woman had inside her, and Red was rendered immediately unconscious, hitting the ground with blood streaming from her nose. Her minigun hit the ground a second later, and then Cait hit the ground between them, breathing heavily with exertion.

“Whew... that was a helluva brawl,” Cait gasped to herself, glaring down at the unconscious Red. “That fuckin' cunt's a real piece o' work, ain't she?”

Cait turned to Piper, smirking at her.

“So... she thinks you're me girlfriend, eh?”

Piper, now overwhelmed with relief, could barely form a coherent response to Cait, though she did have enough emotional and physical energy to raise an eyebrow and give a slight glare. She was of course extremely grateful, but was also humiliated for Cait to find her in this position, and her humiliation only grew as Cait walked over slowly, her hands on her hips, an admiring smile on her face.

“You okay?”

Piper knew that Cait could see the bruising on her ass, and the marks from the groping on her body, and could get a sense of what she'd been through. At the same time, she didn't know how to answer Cait's question. On the one hand, of course she'd be okay. She wasn't going to die, and though she'd been violated by the Amazons, she didn't feel as bad about it as she thought she would. She was more angry than scared, more indignant than ashamed... her dignity was intact and she felt as if she would recover, given a stiff drink and a full night's sleep in her comfy bed. On the other hand, she'd been through quite the ordeal, and she was still helpless and naked, two situations she wanted to have rectified immediately. She nodded her head, but it was a conditional nod, and her expression was essentially telling Cait 'I'm fine, now get me the hell out of this!', while the first muffled words Cait heard from her were essentially the exact same thing, emphasis on _get me the hell out of this_.

For Cait, Piper's current predicament presented an opportunity... and once she knew that Piper, while not 100 percent okay, would soon be 100 percent okay, it was an opportunity that she didn't want to pass up.

“Don't worry, I'll have you free in a minute... provided you promise to give me a few hundred caps and enough booze to get me drunk enough to forget all this.”

“WHMMMMPH?!”

“I mean, after all, I just brutally killed five people to save you. I'm feelin' pretty traumatized right now,” said Cait, leaning in and playfully smirking.

_You're the one that's fucking traumatized? I just got fingered by the valkyries from hell, and you're the one who's traumatized? If you don't get me out of this right now, I'll give you something to be traumatized about!_

“Oh, I'm not liking that expression,” said Cait, pacing around behind Piper. “That's an expression that says I'm not going to get my caps and my booze, and that's not an expression I'm very fond of...”

To emphasize her control over the situation, Cait suddenly brought her hand down on Piper's ass. The swat wasn't nearly as harsh as even the gentlest of the Amazons' punishing smacks, but in Piper's currently bruised and sore state, even Cait's 'love tap' was enough to elicit a loud shriek, and furious protests from the still captive reporter, who realized that she'd just traded one set of brutal, vulgar captors for a captor equally brutal and vulgar.

_God dammit, Cait, let me go!_

Piper began struggling and screaming, more than she'd ever done when the Amazons had her captive, Cait's taunts filling her with a renewed sense of vigor and fury. Meanwhile, Cait began to leave the room, enjoying the show as she watched Piper's bruised ass bounce up and down in the air.

“I think I might just leave you with her,” said Cait, pointing to Red. “What did she threaten to do, fuck your brains out through your nose? Not sure how she'll accomplish that feat, considering her dick's gotta be smaller than mine, but I'm gonna grab some snacks and enjoy watching her try.”

And then, Cait actually did leave the room, much to Piper's shock and astonishment. She continued her wide-eyed, indignant struggles, not believing that after all she'd been through, Cait would actually put her through this.

_Is she mad that Blue's been spending more time with me lately? Is she mad that I stole the last bottle of whiskey out of her fridge? I was parched, I didn't have a choice and I left an IOU! ...oh shit, I left an IOU with my fucking name on it! God, Piper, that was the dumbest thing you could've possibly done!_

Cait suddenly emerged from the other room, now wearing a familiar outfit over her clothing... it was Piper's coat and hat, retrieved from the Amazons' stash. As Piper watched with increasing annoyance, Cait, who was also holding a pen and a notepad in hand, began taunting her further.

“This just in, ace reporter Piper Wright has been found in a very sexy predicament in the lair of the Commonwealth's most dangerous raiders! She's safe and sound, and her sexy ass is only a wee bit worse for wear. I'm going to take a statement from the victim right now, how are ya holdin' up currently?”

As Cait bent over to pretend to take Piper's statement, Piper shot her the middle finger with both hands and uttered a loud 'fuck you' through her gag. Cait smirked, and began to write something on her notepad while walking back around behind Piper, her hand tracing itself along the reporter's back as she walked.

“She's all properly trussed up and gagged, and could be set free if only she'd show some feckin' gratitude to the drunken bitch who just saved her,” Cait continued, still writing on Piper's notepad. She gave Piper's butt a soft rub, and then another soft smack, eliciting an even louder shriek. “But that's all right with me... I rather enjoy seein' her like this... I think this shiny tape makes her look rather sexy... though she was plenty sexy before... but now, with those pert tits of hers hangin' out, shakin' like a dancer down at the club, and standin' on those wee tippy toes, and shakin' that nice firm ass that still looks fuckin' awesome even if those lousy bitches did such a number on it...”

Cait bent over Piper, reaching under her and tenderly rubbing her bare tits. Piper gave a loud cry of protest, but then she did something that she never, not even once, did for the Amazons.

She let out a moan.

“God, they're like diamond cutters...” Cait whispered, half to Piper to tease her and half to herself out of amazement. “It is pretty cold in here, eh? These nips almost gave me a slice, they did!”

Piper looked back at Cait with a ferocious glare, while Cait just smirked and showed Piper the note she'd written. Piper studied it for a few seconds, while Cait watched her intently. Then, without a sound, Piper looked away. Cait tossed away the notepad, which landed next to the still unconscious Red. Then, she reached under Piper and began to feel up her smooth crotch, before giving a loud, hearty laugh.

“Still shavin' after all the hell I've given you about it?”

Cait immediately yanked down her pants and her panties, proudly showing off her untamed red crotch before pressing it fiercely against Piper's bare ass.

“You'll always be a wee babe as long as ye don't let yer garden grow...” teased Cait, running her hand down Piper's smooth crotch to the top of her slit.

“FMMM YMM! FMMM YMMMM!” Piper screamed at the top of her lungs, bucking fiercely against Cait and her bonds.

“Don't worry,” said Cait, suddenly sliding two of her fingers deep into Piper's sex. “I won't hold it against ya.”

Piper closed her eyes, leaned back her head, and screamed a loud, muffled obscenity as Cait's fingers slid in and out of her.

“Already soaked... god, you're a real glutton for punishment, ain't ye?”

Piper breathed hard, gasping through her nose, biting down into the panties filling her mouth. She screamed, glaring fiercely back at Cait again and threatening to kill her. Cait's fingers slid in deeper. She teased Piper, pulling them out before pushing them in again. Piper threatened Cait a second time, louder than before.

“MMMMM GGMMMMMM FMMMMMMM KMMMMM YMMMM!”

Cait moaned. Piper moaned. Cait teased Piper again. Her fingers danced around Piper's clit. Piper bit into the panties, tasting the lust of a dead woman as she cried out in agony and ecstasy. Her toes curled against the floor. Heat radiated up and down her legs. She cried out, begging Cait to let her go.

Cait obliged. Piper had been through enough.

When Cait pulled her fingers out of Piper's crotch, her hand was soaked. A puddle started to form on the floor, adding to the drips that had fallen earlier.

Still tightly bound and gagged, but thoroughly satisfied at least in one way, Piper struggled to catch her breath, her chest heaving, her entire body moving up and down. Cait licked her fingers clean as she too felt a tingle down below, but she figured she now had plenty of material in her head to satisfy herself later that night.

When Piper could breathe normally again, and Cait's hands were relatively clean, she made her way back to the other side of the table. Piper looked up at her, flexing her hands and struggling in such a way that indicated that she truly did want to be released from her predicament.

“You still haven't promised to pay me,” said Cait. Piper replied with a look of annoyance and resignation. “Ten caps and a can of beer?”

Piper nodded, and finally, Cait obliged. She reached forward and carefully began unwinding the tape from Piper's head, but on the first turn, Piper winced and let out a whimper as the tape pulled out a few of her hairs.

“Jesus Christ, you really are a fuckin' baby,” said Cait, producing a knife. “Okay, just hold still.”

Carefully, Cait cut away the layers of tape from Piper's face, allowing her lips to move freely once more and only taking out a few dozen long black hairs with it. Piper started to push Mosh's foul panties out with her tongue, and Cait helped her extricate them with her hand. As soon as the panties were out, Piper gasped, breathing free air as her palate began to make a slow recovery.

“Oh God, you can't imagine how nasty those things-”

Piper found herself silenced again, by Cait's open mouth pressed fiercely against hers, and found her mouth invaded by Cait's tongue. Cait's breath was thick with the taste of booze, but compared to Mosh's panties, it was like a fresh bottle of Nuka-Cola, and Piper eagerly took it in, pressing her own mouth against Cait's and sliding her tongue inside. The two made out fiercely, until Piper could no longer taste any of Mosh on her tongue, but even then, Cait didn't immediately break away. The two moaned with pleasure, and a few more drops leaked from Piper's crotch onto the floor before finally the kiss ended after nearly a full, passionate minute, both women breathing heavily as they looked into each other's eyes with lust and affection.

“How the hell did you find me?” asked Piper.

“Beat the shit out of the guy that tipped the Amazons off to your location,” said Cait. “Turns out, they already beat the shit out of him to get him to tell them, so it was pretty easy for me to get him to talk.”

“You were looking for me?”

“I knew you were getting in over your head, so yeah, I went lookin',” said Cait, as she began to remove the rest of the duct tape from Piper's body. “Plus, ya know, figured you'd owe me one after.”

Piper smirked.

“So you were just in it for yourself then?”

“Of course,” said Cait, pulling the last of the tape from Piper's arms and upper body before moving down to free her taped ankles. “What, you think I saved you 'cause I love you or somethin'?”

“Hell no,” replied Piper, rubbing the feeling back into her hands and the soreness out of her bruised wrists. “You knew you'd probably find me all bound and gagged, and couldn't resist the chance to get some action in before untying me.”

“You know me all too well, Piper.”

As Piper stood up on her sore, wobbly feet, Cait bent over to pick her notebook up from the ground.

“And my clothes,” said Piper, looking around the room. “Where's the rest of them?”

“In there, but I dunno if you want 'em, they got put on the dirty clothes pile and these bitches had some really dirty clothes.”

Piper just smirked and took her jacket and hat off of Cait. She pulled her panties back up and then put her jacket and hat back on, pulling her jacket tightly over her otherwise nude body. Cait pulled her pants back up as well, then looked down at Red.

“So, what do we do with her? Bullet to the skull?”

“No,” said Piper, though she'd certainly entertained the thought. “We bring her back to Diamond City to stand trial.”

“Are you mad?” asked Cait, looking down at Red again. “This Raider bitch? On trial?”

“It's a chance to make a powerful statement about the value of civilization in the Commonwealth. After all, that's what we're trying to bring back.”

Piper handed a roll of duct tape to Cait, who promptly began securing the unconscious Amazon leader, making sure to tape her up a lot more tightly than she had Piper.

“Of course, if the verdict calls for her execution, I won't lose any sleep.”

“I didn't think you would,” replied Cait with a smirk.

As Cait continued to bind up Red, Piper picked up her notepad, looking once more at what Cait had written.

_Just shake your head and I'll stop and set you free immediately._

Piper looked over at Cait and smiled. She didn't know what tonight meant for their relationship, whether this was just a one night stand or something more. All she knew was that Cait had saved her life and had turned what could have been a very bad memory into a very good one, and things between them would never be quite the same as before.

“All right, we're ready to go then,” said Cait, pointing at the duct taped raider on the ground. Red was practically a silver mummy with how much she'd been bound up, and Cait had needed three whole rolls to complete the job. She noticed that Piper was writing something in her notepad. “Geez, getting a head start on your next story, are ye? Gonna include the parts about you bein' spanked and groped by those raiders?”

Piper just smirked and handed the notepad to Cait.

“See for yourself,” said Piper. Cait looked at what Piper had written, chuckling before handing it back to her.

“All right, all right, just gotta find some kinda cart to tote this bitch in and then we'll be on our way.”

Cait found her cart, loaded Red up onto it, and along with Piper, pushed it outside, back out into the wastes to write the next chapter of their story. It would be a long walk back to Diamond City, but the two women, exhausted as they were, would have good company all the way back.

Piper took one more look at the note she'd written for Cait before putting the notepad back into her pocket. In Piper's other pocket was the remainder of the last roll of duct tape Cait had used on Red.

_I WILL pay you back. And I don't mean in caps and booze._


End file.
